Kaoru Hakaze
Kaoru is a ladies' man with an easygoing and gentle personality and way of speaking, he loves girls and can't resist seducing any girl he sees. He never experiences the restrictions of a strict family, making him a free spirit. He has little interest in clubs and unit activities, and prefers instead to spend time hanging out with girls in town. He's very popular despite his frivolous personality, showing an outstanding ability to attract the audience whenever he's in the mood to stand on stage. His hobby is surfing. A member of the unit UNDEAD. Appearance Kaoru is a tall young man with a good build. He has dull, dark blonde, slightly long and unkempt hair that stops at his shoulders and curls outwards. He has light brown eyes. He wears the school uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned to his chest and with a black shirt underneath. He doesn't wear a tie. His shirt is tucked in and he wears a brown leather belt with a yellow buckle. He also wears a necklace with a white pendant. He wears dark brown shoes that buckle across the top. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark grey v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark grey belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark grey bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and black boots with yellow buckles on the sides. He wears a silver dog tag necklace with two tags, and black fingerless gloves that have a white stripe on the side on each hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with a silver beaded chain across the top. Trivia *Kaoru's first name (薫) means "fragrance," which may be related to his ability to tell girls apart by their scents. His last name consists of two characters which respectively mean "wing" (羽) and "wind" (風), befitting of his carefree personality. *Kaoru's autograph consists of only his first name rendered in Roman letters. The autograph also features a little heart--an apt representation of his playboy status, and a wing motif, likely inspired by his last name. *Kaoru's dislike for practice is well known. Spoilers: *It is hinted that the Producer does not like his attitude and actions, e.g. his flirting and skipping out on lessons/practices. *He assures the Producer that he will not touch someone without their consent. *In Wavering Water Surface, it is implied Kaoru has a poor relationship with his father. *He asks the Producer if she could be a mother figure to him. Relationships See Kaoru Hakaze/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "He has so many embarrassing lines, but I actually had a lot of fun portraying him (laugh). Personally, this is the first time I've had the experience of voicing a character, so it became a very memorable work for me! I hope everyone will enjoy it~ ♪" Category:Characters Category:3rd Year Category:Student Category:UNDEAD Category:Marine Life Club Category:Class 3-A Category:Scorpio